


Wrapped around his finger

by jeontaetae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar night out, Cute Niall, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Officer Malik., Smoking., zayn is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeontaetae/pseuds/jeontaetae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn!" He hears a whimper. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. </p>
<p>"Don't" zayn warns Niall. </p>
<p>"I'm naked zayn" the blonde moans loud in to his ear. </p>
<p>Well he is fucked. </p>
<p>------<br/>Or the one where zayns friends thinks he is whipped by his fiancé and they might be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped around his finger

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short and unedited so be kind to me.

Fridays are 'zayns and his friends night'. It was a tradition. Nobody messes with their tradition.   
It's like a routine, zayn leaves his work and goes to his home, takes a bath and change his clothes, kisses his baby and he is off to the bar 'the raw bar'. Danny, the owner of the bar, always gets them a private room on the bar so they can drink and play some poker. Sometimes he even joins. 

This Friday is not different, well so far is being exactly the same. Zayn is a police chief. A very good one. He hates his uniform tho. Niall thinks he looks sexy in it. Yeah he has a boyfriend well a fiancé, he proposed two weeks ago and yeah. 

If zayn could describe Niall he would start with 'sunshine' that was Niall. He was bright, loud, he giggles a lot, laughs a lot, eats a lot, loves a lot. He is a lot. Everyone in the police station knows about Niall. And they know that the little blonde has zayn wrapped around his finger. Literally. Niall doesn't take advantage of it tho. He should but he does not do that to zayn. Well except today but it is because of a good cause. 

Zayn arrives home and he goes to take a shower so he can get ready and head to the bar but he was stop by a small voice. "Zee?" Niall is standing there, rubbing his eyes with his fist. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning" the blonde pouts at his lover. 

And no zayn is not falling for that. Friday is a tradition. So he is not going to fall for that. 

Zayn closes his eyes before he gives in to Niall. He lightly kisses nialls cheek mumbling a quick "love you" and he goes to the bathroom door and locking it. Niall groans outside the door. "Well two can play that game, darling" the blonde chuckles leaving the bedroom. 

Zayn steps in to his bedroom and sees no Niall. He sighs. Maybe he should stay and spend some time with his baby. Yeah he should. He grab his phone and sends a text to Harry, one of his friends 

To Harry:   
Hey man, I think I am not going to make it. 

From Harry:   
C'mon man, you have to come. It's Friday. It's poker night. Let's bet some money. 

He groans. 

To Harry:   
No, man it's just that..... 

From Harry:   
Let me guess. 'Your precious baby' needs some zaynie attention? 

He blushes. Niall comes sometimes to the police station looking for officer zaynie. 

To Harry:   
Well yeah. 

From Harry:   
Oh man, so it's true. He does have you wrapped around his finger. You are so whipped. 

Now he does not like that. 

To Harry:   
Shut up, I am not whipped. You better get your money, styles because I'm coming. 

He changes his clothes and he doesn't say good bye to Niall or kiss him because he knows he is going to give in. And no he is not whipped. 

 

When he arrives to the bar. He sees his friends talking to Danny. 

"Hey look who arrive. Now we can play" Andy says clapping his hands. 

"I brought some good pots today. You wanna light one, zaynie?" Everyone laughs. Louis, he always brings good shit. 

They settle on the table. Liam deals the cards. "Okay how many are you going to bet Andy?" 

"50, I am bit short" Andy replays.

"Yeah same, 50 bucks" zayn settles his money on the table. 

"I am gonna be a little risky and bet some 100 bucks" Louis says. 

"Yeah same" Harry says. 

"What about you Danny?" Harry ask the old man. 

"No, I don't want to loose anymore money". Everyone laughs at that. Last time Danny played he left the room cleaned. 

Zayn eyes his cards. He thinks he has a good shot here. Louis lights him a cigarette. He inhale the smoke and he let's it out seconds later. He feels his phone vibrate a couple times. He knows is Niall. 

"What's up bro. Not going to answer your baby" Liam says making kissy faces at zayn. 

Zayn fake smiles at Liam before he flips him off. Answering his phone. 

"Hello" he frowns. 

"Zayn!" He hears a whimper. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 

"Don't" zayn warns Niall. 

"I'm naked zayn" the blonde moans loud in to his ear. 

Well he is fucked. 

"In our bed, three fingers up my asshole, wishing is your cock zaynie, uh, uh, zayn, ahh" he hears a couple of grunts. The line ends. His friends are looking at him with a weird expression. Damn it. He can't say no to his baby. The blonde definitely has him wrapped around his finger. Talking about those fingers...... Oh yeah asshole. 

He sets the cards on the table. "Gotta go" 

And without any word he starts to walk away from the room. 

"He definitely has him wrapped around his finger" Danny chuckles. Sitting in zayns chair and taking his cards. 

"Can you blame him tho?" Harry whispers. 

But everyone in the tables nods, yeah they can't blame him. 

*~* 

Zayn is driving the fastest he cans. And to his luck there is not traffic. So he arrives home quickly sporting a hard on. 

"Zayn" he hears a moan of his name. 

He goes to his room and yeah he can definitely sacrifice his tradition for this. Niall is sweating, hair down, he is indeed naked, one hand playing with his pink cock and the other finger playing with the rim of his asshole. 

"Mmm daddy" the blonde whimpers when he sees zayn and that bulge. His eyes widen reaching for zayn. 

"I'm here baby, I love you so much" zayn is quick to take his clothes off and he is immediately on top Niall, kissing him. "I am gonna take care of you, okay. Gonna take my time with my baby boy" he kisses nialls inner thighs, Biting them and Niall is a mess under his palms. 

Definitely worth it. 

 

When they are done. Niall is almost asleep on zayns chest. "I love you zayn" 

"I love you too baby" he whispers and he kisses nialls forehead. 

He doesn't mind being wrapped around this little angel finger. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to this for a very long time since I don't have time to update my fic so yeah here it is. Leave some comments and kuddos. Night x.


End file.
